I-n-g
game_system_ing_img_01.png|i-n-g hub game_system_ing_img_02.png|choose your favorite idol to level up! game_system_ing_img_03.png|attribute-focused mini games game_system_ing_img_04.png|use items to maximize idol atk/hp % game_system_ing_img_05.png|receive personalized message This is a new function added with the recent update. i-n-g is a mini hub for the Producer (the player) to train, support, and connect with the idols. Attribute -specific mini games (with daily changing rotations) are available for players can level up their favorite idol's i-n-g levels! Each round of mini game cost 1 i-n-g ticket. Lesson tickets are used to play the private lesson mini-games that rise the i-n-g level of the idols. You get 3 for free each day, recharged at midnight JST. You can get more by buying them with 7th Coins, 3 tickets for 100 coins, as well as from events and login campaigns. Doing a private lesson costs 1 ticket. i-n-g Leveling The current level cap for each idol is at 10, and with items obtained from leveling up, an idol can get up to 15%+ in ATK or HP stats. After every level up, the producer will also get bonus messages from each idols, which can include time specific training requests. At levels 3, 6, and 8, side stories can be unlocked, and once the player unlocked all side stories, they will obtain a special scouting ticket. Also, your idol's motivation will also increase by one. Upon increasing it thrice, your idol's motivation level will be maximum. Selecting a unit with an idol whose motivation is MAX will yield higher scores in a live stage. However, the idol's motivation will reset after playing a live stage. Note: The effect does not stack even if there are multiple idols with MAX motivation. Private Lessons The green calendar opens up you training schedule. The times seen are the girls’ desired times to be private lessoned. If you lesson them at the time stated, their motivation will hit max from just one lesson (normally, doing a private lesson rises motivation by one). The times are in your local time, so you don’t need to convert them to JST. Private lesson popup When it’s a character’s desired time for a lesson, a popup will appear on the i-n-g home screen. You can open up the private lesson screen from the pop-up. Idol Profile i-n-g profile2.png|linktext=i-n-g homescreen translation i-n-g profile1.png i-n-g profile.png From the training menu you can access three things: private lessons & the idol list, your acquired coordination items and mail. *'Private lessons & idol list' opens up a list of all the idols, from which you can check their profile and do private lessons. *'Coordination items' opens up a list of all the coordination items you have. You can also see which items have been equipped to which idol. Unequipped items can be sold for gold. *'Mail' opens up the main mail screen, showing all the characters that have sent you mail. You can choose a character to read their mail, or tap “all” to see all the mail you have got. 'Idol list' In the idol list you can see all idols in the game; Nanastar idols, rivals and the legendary 7th Sisters. You can sort them to your liking, and remove all removes all coordination items that are currently equipped. When you tap an idol, you can see her i-n-g level, motivation, exp and equipped coordination items. You can equip coordination items by tapping the coordination boxes. Character details opens up character profile and other details, and private lessons opens up the private lesson selection. 'Profile' Under coordination you can see you equipped items, remove them or equip more. *Coordinate all auto-equips three items for your character based on either HP or ATK. *Possessed items opens up a list of all coordination items that you have. Under status rising values you can see all the status boosts that character has, from i-n-g and coordination, and their total. Episodes takes you to episodes of that character, mail opens up mail from that character and private lesson opens up the private lesson screen. Types of Mini Games There are a total of 5 different types of mini games available, which are rotated based on the day of the week (weekdays) or the time of the day (weekends). Vocal Lesson: Vocal training to improve idol's singing ability. Match your dot to the notes by tapping and releasing. Tap on the screen to move the dot up and release to move the dot down. Variety Idol Lesson: Expression training to teach your idol a variety of reactions. Score points by connecting all the icons appearing on the screen by tracing them. Scores will not be added if you release your finger while tracing or upon contact with the black stars. Model Lesson: Trains your idol on their posing skills. Flick towards the direction based on the arrows appearing around the screen. You will score points if you get 3 or more correct per group. Player Lesson: Trains your idol's performance and rhythmic skills. Match the symbols displayed at the top within the time limit to score points. Dance Lesson: Trains your idol various dance moves. Scores will be awarded as you tap when the two stars meet. i-n-g Level Rewards Category:Guide